1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for wood and cement decks and, more particularly, to deck covering systems which use elongate panel members formed of an extruded plastic material, wherein the cover members are secured to the top surface of an underlying wood or cement deck with the use of screw fasteners, adhesive or other attachment means.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Outdoor decks, including patios, pool decks, docks, and boardwalks are typically constructed of wood or concrete. Over time, the exposure to outdoor elements causes the top surface of wood, cement and concrete decks to become unattractive. In particular, exposure to moisture from rain, sprinklers, and sea water causes outdoor decks to grow mold and mildew on the surface as the deck slowly deteriorates. Further, the exposure to the sun""s ultraviolet rays contributes to the process of deterioration.
In order to extend the life of outdoor decks and to improve their appearance, various chemical products may be used to remove mildew and brighten the surface. However, these chemical products often contain bleach and other harsh agents which contribute the deterioration of both wood and concrete. Other products for sealing deck surfaces, including clear liquid sealants and paints, provide temporary relief to the inevitable process of deterioration. After two to three years, most paints and sealants begin to crack and flake which further adds to the unpleasant appearance of the weathered deck.
The use of deck covering materials formed of plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride, provides a more permanent solution to the problem of deterioration of wood and concrete outdoor surfaces. Presently, there are a number of products available on the market which provide panels formed of plastic materials that are secured to outdoor decks in order to provide a low maintenance, aesthetically pleasing surface. Deck covers formed of plastic materials are further advantageous in that they may be provided with textured surfaces to prevent slip and fall accidents when the deck is wet. This is particularly useful for steps, docks and decks surrounding swimming pools.
While the various plastic material deck cover panels available in the field are generally suited for their intended purpose, they are somewhat time-consuming to install, as they require installation of a number of components. Typically, plastic or vinyl deck cover systems available in the art use an elongate panel which covers a wood board of a deck. Each panel requires installation of separate strips to cover installation hardware, such as fastening screws. This multi-component system not only adds to the time required for installation, but increases the manufacturing costs per square foot, as separate molds are needed for each component.
The present invention provides a more economical, easy to install deck covering system comprising single component, one piece interlocking cover members made of a rigid polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material. The one piece interlocking cover members are structured to be adjacently positioned, in interlocking engagement, in a manner which covers fastening hardware, thereby eliminating the need for additional components, such as hardware concealing caps and strips. This reduces the cost of manufacturing and installation, while achieving a more uniform appearance once installed.
The present invention provides a deck covering system comprising one piece interlocking cover members made of a rigid polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material, wherein the cover members are formed by an extrusion process. Each cover member includes an elongate panel having a top side with a top surface, a bottom side, and opposite first and second longitudinal edge zones. The bottom side of the panel is provided with longitudinal rib members which extend downwardly from the bottom side in spaced, parallel relation to one another. The longitudinal rib members are structured to engage an underlying surface being covered by the interlocking cover members in a manner which strengthens and stabilizes the panel in supported, spaced relation above the underlying surface. An attachment lip extends outboard of the second longitudinal edge zone, below a level of the panel, and includes a lock channel for interlocking receipt of a barbed rail on the bottom side of an adjacently positioned cover member. This permits interlocking attachment of adjacently positioned cover members. The attachment lip rests on the underlying surface and accommodates screw fasteners, at spaced intervals, for securing the cover member to the underlying surface. The first longitudinal edge zone on one cover member is structured to cover and conceal the attachment lip and screw fasteners of an adjacently positioned cover member when the two adjacently positioned cover members are interlocked with one another.